Princess Raven: Daughter of the Good King
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: A ball is being held in honor of the daughter of the Good King with all the families from Ever After there. Dexter Charming will have to summon his latent courage in order to talk to his long time crush. Raven/Dexter
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so I adopted this story from CJmusic1996. I did edit it a lot from what she originally wrote, but I hope you all like it :) In this fanfic, The Evil Queen is dead, so Raven can now choose if she wants her father's story or her mother's.

Enjoy!

* * *

Princess Raven, Daughter of the Good King

Chapter 1

* * *

Raven stood in her room, listening to her favorite band and staring at her closet, decided on which gown to wear to her birthday ball. Her father, The Good King Henry, came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Raven took off her headphones and looked up at her father.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Deciding what to wear?"

"Yes. It is difficult."

Henry chuckled and said, "I bet it is for women." He looked inside his daughter's closet and pulled out a dress and asked, "How about this one?"

The dress was a deep purple with long sleeves that ended in black lace and a black lace hem across the chest with black accents all over the skirt.

Raven grinned and said, "It's perfect, Daddy. Thank you!" and hugged him.

"You're welcome, pumpkin. Now get ready. I'll send Victoria in to do your hair."

Raven smiled and nodded, holding the dress up and grabbing a pair of black and purple heels to match it.

"So, your highness, how would you like your hair?" Victoria asked, after walking in.

"You can call me Raven, you know. And I'm not sure. I trust you to make it spelltactular."

Victoria smiled and set to work on Raven's hair.

* * *

Raven peered out onto the floor and saw all the families all over Ever After were here. She retreated from the curtain and took in a deep breath. This was her coronation to confirm her place to take over her father's place in ruling over Ever After.

The ball room was filled with chatter and excitement from all the families in Ever After and their children. Everyone was excited for this ceremony. Most knew that Raven would be a natural leader and some thought that she would embrace her deceased mother's darkness.

Snow White said, "Oh I know she will be a wonderful ruler."

"If she doesn't go dark." King Charming mumbled.

"She won't. Unlike her mother, she has a heart." Aurora stated.

Raven took in a deep breath and waited for her father to give her the signal to come out.

The mothers spent years coaching their sons in the art of sweeping girls off of their feet, namely Princess Raven, hoping that one of their sons would be the next king of Ever After. There were a few lucky sons that were second born and didn't have to go through the romancing that their older brothers did. The second borns, namely Dexter Charming, were with their friends laughing about the misfortune of their brothers.

"This is one of the things that make me glad I'm not my brother," said Dexter, watching as his mother prompted his brother in the right techniques in how to flatter Princess Raven.

"Besides him being brain-dead, you mean," Hunter Huntsman laughed.

Dexter grinned, "Yeah, that too."

Hunter glanced around the room and said, "The princess isn't going to pick any of them."

He said it with so much certainty that it caused Dexter to look at him and ask, "How do you know?"

"Trust me. I know."

Dexter nodded, not realizing that Princess Raven and Hunter were that close. He dropped the subject and they talked about other things that were unimportant.

Raven saw her father, King Henry, walking up to her and asked him, "Is it time?"

King Henry nodded and asked, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The room darkened slightly and the guests quieted suddenly. Dexter was suspicious when he saw that Hunter and Humphrey glanced at him and smirked at each other. He wanted to ask them about it, but someone started announcing.

"Presenting her royal Highness, the Heir of the Good King and the Land of Ever After, Princess Raven Adelle King!" the King's trustee announced.

Out walked the most beautiful girl that Dexter had ever seen. She had a long-sleeved purple dress that reached the floor with black accents. She had black as night hair with different shades of purple highlighted in it. On her head rested a silver crown with the same purple jewels that were in her father's crown. Lips that are blood-red and eyes that are a deep purple. This was the first time anyone had seen Raven so dolled up. The Good King now came out and stood next to his daughter. The Good King was a tall man who was in his early 40's, but was as athletic as when he was in his 20's. He was going bald, but with his crown on, no one could tell. His once black beard had a few stray gray hairs. The Good King hugged his daughter and escorted her down to the middle of the ballroom. Muse-ic started to play, signaling that the ball had officially begun.

Raven and Henry danced for a song and then their dance was over. Raven talked to everyone on her way to her best friend forever after, Maddie.

Maddie said, "Oh teacups and lollipops! The sparrow is smitten by the raven."

Raven put her hands on her hips and said, "Maddie, will you please speak English?"

Maddie chuckled and whispered, "Dexter is smitten by you. I wasn't speaking Riddlish. Just code."

Raven smiled and asked, "Really?"

Maddie smiled brightly and nodded.

Dexter watched from the side as all the first-born sons took their turns dancing with the Princess. Dexter wanted to dance with her, but he was too shy to even walk up to her. From a distance, he could tell that Raven was growing bored with the boys dancing with her, attempting to sweep her off of her feet.

Hunter elbowed him and said, "Go up to her, Dex."

"B-But.." Dexter began.

"No excuses." Hunter interrupted.

Dexter took in a deep breath and nodded. He made his way through the crowd towards Raven, gathering up his courage along the way. When he finally made it to her, his words caught in his throat.

"Hey, Dex."

"H-Hi, Raven. W-Would you like to dance?"

Raven smiled and nodded, now knowing that Dexter had a crush on her, just as she did him. Dexter took her left hand in his right and placed his left hand on her right hip and they swayed to the muse-ic. Both didn't say a word, but just looked into each other's eyes.

When the song ended, they broke apart and Dexter said, "H-Happy birthday, R-Raven."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay. Sorry about the long wait * facepalm * This chapter was a little difficult for me to write. I think I rewrote it two or three times. Yikes. Anyway, here's the second chapter.

* * *

Dexter couldn't get his mind off of the dance he had with Princess Raven at the ball. She was gorgeous and just…wow.

Darling came up to him and waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello? Earth to Dex…"

"Huh?"

Darling smirked and asked, "Daydreaming again?"

Dexter stuck his tongue out at her and Darling just laughed and questioned, "So…who's the lucky girl?"

"H-How did you know it was about a girl?"

"Hmm. Must be the twin connection thing. So tell me. I _must_ know."

Dexter smiled and said, "I danced with Raven at her ball and I just…I dunno."

"You think you're in love."

Dexter nodded slightly and Darling just placed her hand on his and said nothing, knowing that Dexter was too shy to do much about it.

* * *

Maddie laid on Raven's bed with her head hanging off the side so everything was upside down while Raven was sitting next to her, talking to her.

"Maddie, I can't hocus focus on anything right now."

"Still thinking about your dance with Dex?"

"Yeah. I just can't help but feel like it was, as Blondie would put it, just right. I just felt this…connection with him."

Maddie sat up and said, "Everyone saw it. Or maybe it was just me. Being mad makes me see _everything_. Ooo. Maybe the narrator knows something…"

"I will not tell you, Madeline."

"Well that's not very nice."

"I've told you too much in the past before. Now back to the story."

Maddie pouted and said, "He's not budging."

They both sat there quiet for a moment until Maddie suddenly blurted out, "Ooo! Did you ever think that Dexter was your destined one? I mean when your mom was still alive and that was your destiny?"

"You mean, he was my Good King?"

"It's a possibility."

* * *

"B-But if you don't take your mother's destiny, then who's going to posion me?" Apple questioned, pacing back and forth.

"It wil be okay, Apple." Raven said, trying to calm her down.

"No it won't. Why do you have to be selfish?"

Raven took in a deep breath to calm herself down from that question and said, "I'm not being selfish, Apple. I had two destinies to choose from and I picked the one that would cause me significantly less pain."

"Then who's going to be the villian in my story?"

Raven thought for a moment, trying to think of the parents who had more than one child. Then it hit her.

"Fallon Thorn, Maleficient's second daughter. I bet if you would talk to her, she would love to be your Evil Queen."

Apple's face lit up like a Christmas tree and asked, "Oh you think so?"

Raven nodded and answered, "Especially since it was my mother who took the Maleficent story from them. If I gave Fallon my mother's destiny, I would think it would make everything right."

* * *

"Daddy?" Raven called out, peering her head around the corner into the dining room.

"Yes, darling?"

Raven walked up to her dad and said, "It's my turn to host the sleepover. Can we use the ballroom?"

"Of course, my dear. Anything for my little princess."

The Good King Henry smiled and kissed the top of his daughter's head and Raven smiled and hugged her dad.

"Will you girls need snacks?"

Raven nodded and King Henry added, "Okay. I will get Gloria on that. You just invite them, okay? And not too giggly."

Raven smiled and said, "Thanks, Daddy." Before disappearing and getting her phone and texting Maddie and Cerise.

_We have the ballroom for tonight. Help me decorate?_

Maddie almost instantly replied, _Ooo. So much room. On my way already!_

A few minutes later, Cerise answered, _Sure. I'll be there soon._

It seemed like it was only moments until the girls were decorating the ballroom, moving stuff around to accommodate everyone. The sleepovers were the only time the Royal and rebel girls could stand each other since Apple and Raven set the rule of no talk of destines since the first one they hosted.

Cerise asked, "So Raven, you're really giving up your mom's story to the Thorns?"

Raven nodded and answered, "Apple needs a villian and since my mom took Maleficent's story, I feel like it would make everything right again. Plus, my dad's story is so much nicer. No poision, no imprisionment, just a happily ever after. The only thing I'll be changing about my dad's story is I want to marry who I want."

"Have you told him yet?" Cerise questioned.

"No, but I'm sure my dad will understand."

Maddie appeared from underneath a table and said, "Of course he will, Raven. Just like my dad understands about me being a rebel, even though I love my destiny."

Raven smiled at her quirky friend and turned to Cerise and said, "Does any one else know?"

Cerise shook her head and said, "But I want to reveal my ears to the world and howl my heart out. I'm tired of hiding them."

Raven put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Then stop hiding, Cerise."

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Let me know! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

With Love

-PAN


End file.
